


It may contain gin

by RedMushroom



Series: You give love a greek name [5]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, Book References, Gen, Modern AU, Modern Era, Pining, Possibly Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, fanon elements, i don't remember but i should have put some musical references at some point, inaccurato a+++
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: n/a: contiene qualche dialogo che avrà senso solo in luce di pezzi che scriverò in futuro, e ricongiungerò a questo. Enjoy!ps: mai riletto, mai betato. Sono una madre incapace.





	It may contain gin

**Author's Note:**

> n/a: contiene qualche dialogo che avrà senso solo in luce di pezzi che scriverò in futuro, e ricongiungerò a questo. Enjoy!  
> ps: mai riletto, mai betato. Sono una madre incapace.

Enjolras si muove silenziosamente per la cucina.  
È la prima volta che Grantaire lo ha dentro casa; è la prima volta, probabilmente anche l’ultima, in cui Enjolras si ricorderà il suo nome. Ciò è straordinario quasi quanto l’agiatezza con cui il leader dei Les Amis – nessuno l’ha mai proclamato tale, non è un titolo o uno statuto, e non è come se Enjolras fosse in grado di portare a termine qualsiasi cosa – forse è l’osservazione sbagliata, crede che Enjolras sarebbe in grado di portare a termine tutto, ma il modo, ecco, quello potrebbe dirottarsi verso il sbagliato. Per quanto lotti per il giusto, ad il Grande Leader non importa come lo ottiene, o a chi deve fare male nel passaggio – non che gli piaccia fare del male, pensa ancora, arruffandosi i capelli, però se porta all’obbiettivo, se… insomma, stava dicendo qualcosa, il suo cervello stava cercando di trovare _qualcosa_ , giusto, però cosa. I suoi pensieri sono come un serpente senza coda che striscia nel vuoto, incapaci di trovare una direzione, o di tornare indietro su se stessi.  
Enjolras lo sta fissando.  
Grantaire stringe gli occhi come se fosse esposto a una luce troppo forte; poi si rende conto che le serrande sono state alzate, e la cucina ha smesso di essere in penombra.  
“Dove sono le buste della spazzatura?” chiede, lentamente e pazientemente, come se avesse formulato la domanda diverse volte prima di ottenere attenzione.  
(Forse l’ha fatto).  
“Primo cassetto sulla destra” risponde meccanicamente, la bocca impastata e la lingua salata, come se coperta d’acido. Si rende lentamente conto di quanto sia incasinato: di come la schiena punga in ogni punto, della gola, che probabilmente si porta dietro acidi di un vomito che non ricorda di aver avuto; nel fianco, dove sembra sul serio che vi sia passato attraverso un proiettile.  
Enjolras annuisce, e senza dire una parola di più si mette a lavoro. Grantaire vorrebbe dire _perché sei qui_? e _non devi fare niente, sai_? e _ancora perché lo stai facendo_? Invece, poiché è incapace di parlare per frasi brevi, si avvicina al bancone, vi appoggia le mani, prende un grande respiro, e articola “Posso offrirti un caffè?”  
L’altro alza le spalle, gettando via, rigorosamente una per una, come se ne stesse facendo un inventario mentale, le bottiglie sul tavolo. Grantaire decide di tirare fuori due tazze. La prima (verde, con la scritta: This mug contains GIN)è un regalo di Bossuet, per non ricorda cosa; o forse erano semplicemente entrambi ubriachi, quando è stata comprata, e al momento sembrava uno scherzo divertente; la seconda (bianca, la scritta sopra: _Drink with me to days gone by_ ) è stata comprata in una bancarella, pescata in mezzo a un branco di oggetti usati, perché Grantaire l’aveva trovata e adottata, che è diverso da _comprare_ e basta.  
Riempie il bollitore d’acqua e lo mette a scaldare, il tutto dando le spalle al suo ospite, continuando a seguirlo con la coda dell’occhio, un gesto che non si rende conto di compiere.  Prosegue: prende il caffè solubile, e con una mano che non vuole stare ferma ne versa tre cucchiai nella prima tazza, e cinque nella seconda. Enjolras lo sta guardando, a sua volta, con la stessa coda dell’occhio, senza essere notato; il suo sguardo si abbassa, ferale, solo nel momento in cui Grantaire, perché è l’unica cosa che riesca a farlo stare meglio durante un dopo sbronza del genere, aggiunge, tirando fuori una bottiglia dallo stipite davanti a lui, uno shot di tequila.  
Versa l’acqua calda, Enjolras gli da’ le spalle a sua volta.  
“Quindi” Grantaire prende un sorso di caffè. Si volta, poggiandosi al bancone “Sei stato mandato da Bossuet o da Joly o da entrambi? Voglio dire, potevano scomodarsi a venire di persona, e so per certo che di giovedì nessuno di loro ha da lavorare, perché è anche il giorno in cui andiamo a bere – no, mercoledì è il giorno in cui andiamo a bere, ma comunque continua fino alla mattina di giovedì, quindi –“  
“No.” Enjolras, con una parola, si scrolla di dosso l’inondazione di considerazioni che sarebbero arrivate di lì a poco. Lancia uno sguardo sul caffè, sulle tazze, sbuffa e si avvicina, lasciando la busta nera ai piedi di una sedia. La prende e si mette al suo fianco, tenendo qualche centimetro di spazio tra loro due. Entrambi fissano in avanti. “Erano tutti preoccupati” continua, tenendo la tazza stretta con un palmo di una mano, il pollice a sorreggerla per bene “Se non sei reperibile, è perché sei al Musain; o al Corinto, e rimani lì. Dopo due giorni, anche Marius ha iniziato a fare domande.”  
“Hey.” Borbotta, scaldato dal caffè. È un caffè che sa di merda. Almeno è merda con alcool “A Marius piaccio.”  
Storce il naso. “Comunque oggi è venerdì.”  
Grantaire si massaggia gli occhi con l’altra mano. Oh beh. Chissenefrega. “Quindi hai lasciato i cieli celesti per il bene della coesione del gruppo?”  
L’altro aggrotta la fronte. “Come, prego?”  
“Niente.”  
Lo guarda, e non è lo sguardo di disgusto misto a rabbia, quello che Grantaire è così abituato a ricevere. È qualcosa di nuovo, un livello successivo. Grazie a Dio non è commiserazione. Per  lo più, riconosce, è confusione. Enjolras non ama essere confuso e non capire cosa sta succedendo. Crede che questo contribuisca enormemente nel rendere difficile la loro relazione, visto che R non sa mai cosa sta succedendo.  
C’è un’altra pausa. Il silenzio diventa aria densa, lo spinge a arrangiare il peso da un piede all’altro. Enjorlas beve metà della sua tazza senza lamentarsi.  
“Hai completato la tua missione. Puoi tornare a casa.”  
“Non sei nelle condizioni di…” si blocca, alzando gli occhi al cielo. È la cosa più vicina al maledire se stesso che Grantaire gli abbia visto fare. “… pulire questo schifo da solo.” Completa la frase dopo quella che sembra un’accurata scelta di vocabolario. “Courfeyrac mi ha chiesto di assicurarmi che tu stia bene.”  
“Sto bene. Splendidamente. In forma. Sono pronto a correre una maratona.”  
Enjolras lo guarda con sufficienza. Questo lo zittisce, ma dura poco.  
“Per quanto sia gradevole le tua presenza, davvero, sei un raggio di sole nel mezzo del buio incessante dell’esistenza, posso assicurarti che puoi trovarti nuovi, più eccitanti progetti di beneficienza di cui prenderti cura.”  
Questo sembra muoverlo. Enjolras è uno che non si sa scegliere le battaglie. Fosse per lui, ogni mattina uscirebbe per strada e litigherebbe con il panettiere per il prezzo del pane, per poi iniziare a incolpare il governo per le tasse sul pane, e progettare con il panettiere di chiedere a Courfeyrac e Marius come fare causa al partito conservatore francese. Detto questo, è una persona estremamente semplice in più prospettive, soprattutto quando si tratta di trovare punti dolenti per rompergli le palle e vederlo irritarsi.  
Ora, detto questo, c’è da dire che irritazione e rabbia assumono sue aspetti diversi. E che Grantaire non è mai riuscito a irritare Enjolras – è ignorato da tutta la vita – e tanto meno a farlo arrabbiare. Quindi all’inizio non capisce, sebbene la mascella serrata sia un segno chiaro e particolarmente efficace. Ma hey, ancora, Enjolras ha spesso la mascella serrata in quel modo, non significa assolutamente niente.  
“Hai passato gli ultimi due giorni a bere _da solo_.” Inizia, compito “Hai fatto spaventare a morte l’unica manciata di individui di cui, presumo, ti importi qualcosa” avanza ancora, e il suo tono di voce diventa più duro. “Presumevo, almeno.”  
Grantaire sogghigna e sbuffa. Nonostante la facciata, il petto si stringe alla menzione di quel gruppo mal assesto, che per tanto tempo ha definito amici sono nella privacy della sua testa.  
“Lo trovi divertente?”  
“Trovo… direi di sì, divertente?” agita una mano. Enjolras non lo guarda in faccia, guarda direttamente alla sua tazza, come se preferisse arrabbiarsi contro un oggetto inanimato che contro R. Probabilmente, sarebbe più produttivo cercar di istruire un muro. “Succede, non è come se la vostra vita dipenda da quanto bevo.”  
Stringe i denti, e il suo sguardo ha negli occhi quel fuoco fastidioso per cui Grantaire è caduto, la prima volta, ed è rimasto ai loro incontri. Ha quell’aura, fastidiosa, che lo trascina fuori dai fumi confusi della sua mente. “La _loro_ vita.” Specifica, sputando “Sicuramente no, ma la tua sì. E il giorno in cui annegherai te stesso nel vino, la tua morte accadrà a tutti gli altri. Quindi no, Grantaire, non ti permetto di essere _nessuna_ opera di beneficienza.”  
Potrebbe essere commosso. Tanto fiato per mettere addirittura insieme un piccolo discorso. Enjolras crede veramente di poter cambiare il mondo solo con il suo respiro. E qualche volta, la convinzione delle sue parole, porta chiunque presti l’orecchio a credere che possa farlo per davvero. Non Grantaire.  
Con un sorriso a metà, gli occhi languidi dal bere, dall’aver dormito troppo, commenta canzonante “Sono incapace di credere, pensare, volere e persino di morire.”  
“ _Non è vero_.” Enjolras lo sputa fuori immediatamente. È serio. Non sbatte gli occhi, e li alza dalla tazza per guardarlo, per la seconda volta nella stessa giornata, in faccia. Ed è a quello, tra tutte le cose, che non sa rispondere; che lo confonde.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Enjolras decide di finire il suo caffè. “In ogni caso, sono qui anche per recuperare le chiavi di Joly. Dice di averle lasciate qui qualche giorno fa.”  
Incantato a guardarlo, Grantaire ci mette un secondo prima di annuire e assaporare tutta la delusione verso se stesso, per non aver trovato immediatamente qualcosa con cui ribattere. “Giusto.” Tira su col naso, appoggia la tazza “Vado a prenderle.”

  
  
**

  
Quando torna, Enjolras ha finito di buttare via le bottiglie. È stato veloce, ma c’è da dire che Grantaire ha si è preso il suo tempo per ricordarsi dove aveva messo le chiavi; che è passato in bagno, perché il suo alito doveva essere terribile e voleva semplicemente lavarsi i denti; e che nel mezzo si è dovuto fermare due volte in preda alla nausea.  
“Ho lavato la tazza e l’ho rimessa a posto” lo avvisa, sull’uscio della porta. Sta prendendo con sé il sacco di spazzatura. Grantaire annuisce, lo guarda andarsene. Per qualche strano fenomeno atmosferico, si rende conto, chiusa la porta, che è come se, in quel momento, abbia ripreso a respirare tutto insieme.  
Guarda l’appartamento con sguardo assente, decide di buttarsi a letto e trascinarsi dietro il cellulare.  
È solo la mattina successiva, quando tira fuori l’altra tazza – non ha alcuna intenzione di pulire quella sporca – che la trova. È l’altra metà del cuore di Enjolras, quella che non ha Parigi sopra. La tira fuori, senza capire come la collana possa essere finita lì, la scritta _best_ che spicca in mezzo al rosa vomitevole scelto da Courfeyrac. Magari è caduta. Magari è uno sbaglio.  
Nel dubbio, decide di metterla da parte, e restituirgliela al prossimo incontro.


End file.
